harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeanne (LoH)
Jeanne is one of the eligible bachelorettes in Harvest Moon: Light of Hope. Jeanne is one of the first people you meet after washing up on the island. She is training fiercely to become a herbal doctor, and may be one of the reasons why she is absent during most of days. She likes her books and comes off a bit quirkish but she is a very kindhearted individual who cares very much about the well-being of the island of Beacon Town as well as all the residents who call it home. She never hesitates to help anyone who comes her way. Jeanne lives near at the Lighthouse Outlook, with her pet dog. She also has a three carrots and three cabbages in her backyard farm. Schedule Gifts Oh... I-I'm sorry... It's just that I'm not quite a fan of this sort of thing. I-I'm so very sorry! -Hated 'Note Events' Note Event 1 Lighthouse Outlook / Any Time / Sunny You suddenly meet Jeanne near the lighthouse. Apparently she was looking for medicinal herbs in the area. She will keep talking about herbs and how she looks for it. Jeanne will then apologize but you retaliated its okay and is interested. She will then talk more about herbs, specifically the Rosemary and ultimately apologizes again to her rumble. You are given a choice to reply; *Seems pretty complicated to me. + FP *I want to try your cooking one day. + FP (Best Answer) *You talk too much. Choosing the 2nd option will result her to being happy and would love to cook. You will blush momentarily but Jeanne will confuse it with fever. ---- Note Event 2 Jeanne's house (Random Day). You enter Jeanne's house only to find that Jeanne lying sick on her bed. After having a brief talk about her sickness. Sofia comes and gives her a milk to recover. Sofia also gives some advices to Jeanne that Jeanne shouldn't work too hard. After she left, Carol comes. Like Sofia, Carol also gives a gift (flower) and some advice. After she left, Jeanne feels happy for their kindness and attention. You have to give her advice too : *You should get more rest. + FP (Best Answer) *People are depending on you. + FP *Get up already. Jeanne feels energized after everyone came to visit her. She also thanked the player for stopping by. ---- Note Event 3 visit mountain area at night (Sunny) * Of course (Best Answer) * No way ---- Note Event 4 go to the mountain again at night (Sunny) * No choices ---- Note Event 5 Max her notes and you can propose to Jeanne. This would only apply if you have the biggest house and finished the main story. Other Events Flower Festival (Spring 10) Jeanne will love to accept a Pink Carnation Flower for the event. She accepts any other flowers but would be liked only. ---- Fall Festival (Spring 10) Jeanne will love to accept an Asparagus or any Vegetable Cuisine for the festival. ---- 'Jeanne's Tonic Requests' 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Bachelorettes